You know me naaaaaaaa!
by Vampire Breath
Summary: Natural situation according to ME, after the latest episode in which Salunkhe sir was injured.


**You know me naaaaaaaaaaa..!**

**A/N: Every thing what I feel , may be not at all logical so don't read if you don't like to be impish **

Abhijeet was taking his steps towards the forensic lab very carefully. His heart was heavy and filled up with guilty. He started to abhor his this attitude. He wanted to correct this if not so then just confess his mistake.

Finally he entered the lab and found her busy in the checking of final reports . Her face covered in stress and she was abjected.

He reached over and stood besides her. When she realised his presence , she looked at him and smiled without any intention and moved towards her computer.

Abhijeet's voice was soft, "tum theek ho na"

"mujhe kya hua hai abhijeet?", she asked as she knew not what was happening.

He pulled her towards him and taking her both hands in his, " Tarikaaaa, jhoot mat bolo tumhe abhi bhi aisa lag raha hai na ke salunkhe sir ki yeh halat tumhari wajah se hai."

She lowered her gaze and a tear slipped down her rosy cheeks.

" hey...", he wiped her tear away.

" abhijeet mujhe aisa lagta nhn hai yahi sach hai", she cried harder.

"Tarika..Tarika..", he made her sit on the chair and bent on his knees to see her. With her hands in his hands.

" Tarika salunkhe sahab ab theek hain abhi abhi doctor ka phone aya acp sir ko", he tried to calm her down.

Her face lightened up and she hugged him. He patted her back and pulled her apart.

"ab salunkhe sahab jald hi dobara lab mein ayen ge or meri band bajayen ge", he made a sad face.

She smacked him lightly in his arm and laughed. He smiled seeing her laughing.

He stood up saying, " Iam sorry Tarika"

She walked behind him

' tum ne kya kia'

" sab kuch ghalat kia mene", he was looking low.

" abhijeet kya hua", she put her hand on his shoulder.

He faced her, he was fedup from himself.

" Tarika... wese mein har waqt bakwaas karta rehta hun lekin jab bhi tumhe meri zaroorat hoti hai mein chup rehta hun, chah kar bhi meri zubaan sookh jati hai, uss waqt hospital mein tum pareshan thi or ro rahi thi , uss waqt purvi or acp sir ne tumhe sahara dia... mein.. mein bhi toh tha wahan par or mein bhi toh kuch keh sakta tha lekin nhn mere mun se ek lafz nhn nikla or mein besharam ban kar khada raha."

She was just looking at him.

He continued, " tumhe toh pata hai na mera .. mein aisa hi hun, sab ke saamne tumhare liye apni asli feelings nhn express kar sakta, Iam sure agar uss waqt sir or purvi wahan na hote toh mein tumhe console karta, Iam feeling so...sooo". He swayed his hand through the air.

" tum bhi kehti hogi ke wese toh abhijeet sara din lab mein flirt karta hai magar kabhi bhi tumhara saath nhn deta...", he turned towards her, " lagta hai na tumhe aisa?". He shot a questioning look at her but she just smiled and crossed her arms across her chest.

"what? smile kyun kar rhi ho... leave it", he again turned over and walked while continuing his speech.

" tumhe bohat gussa ata hai na mere upar jab mein tumhe aisa tang karta hun kabhi kabhi ignore karta hun, mujhe yeh sochna chahiye ke tum bhi toh busy hoti ho jab mein tumhe tang karta hun, lekin pata nhn mein itna pagal kyun hun."

He turned over and walked towards her , "Actually ghalati tumhari bhi hai iss mein"

He did not give her time to protest and continued, ' tum bhi toh mere samne gussa nhn karti or mujhe tumhe tang karni deti ho kabhi koi shikayat nhn karti ho, aisa kyun karti ho tum , you are spoiling me tarikaaaaaaaa!, or tumhari ek or badi ghalati hai... tum yeh jo ankhon mein blue blue liner lagati ho isse mein resist nhn kar sakta or phir tumhari tareef karne lagta hun wo bhi sab ke saamne dekho jese abhi mein tumhare pas araha hun, ab tum socho gi ke hospital mein blue liner kyun kam nhn aya kyunk us waqt mein tumhe rote huay dekh kar pagal ho gaya tha, liner ka bhi khayal nhn tha.. IAM sorry tarika .. mein aage se aisa nhn karun ga ab tum mujh se or naraz mat hona please."

He took a breath.

"Abhijeet!", it was her time , " tum ne khud hi saare sawalon ke jawab de diye or mein tumse naraz thi hi nhn... mujhe pata hai tumhari nature ka or yeh bhi pata hai ke tumhare saath aisa kyun hota hai."

She continued...

" Abhijeet ! tum jese bhi ho mene tumse pyaar kia hai, tum se or tumhari iss dangerous nature se bhi pyaar kia hai or iss ko accept kia hai...!, tum guilty feel mat karo .. mujhe achha nhn lagta, mujhe mera har waqt flirt karne wala abhijeet hi achha lagta hai",this made him to smile.

" seriously tum naraz nhn ho", he inquired.

" abhijeet naraz hone kliye koi waja chahiye hoti hai or abhi koi waja hi nhn hai tum se naraz hone ki, or mujhe bohat achha laga ke tumhe yeh feel hua ke mein uss waqt dukhi thi or tum ne uss waqt kuch nhn kaha, Iam really lucky to have you in my life", she smiled and a tear slipped through her cheek.

He came forward and wiped her tear, taking her face in his hands, " tarika mein apni iss dangerous nature ko stable karni ko koshish karun ga".

He lightened the moment, " or wese bhi tumhe yeh bilkul nhn sochna chahiye ke tum phone pe bat kar rhi thi issi liye yeh sab hua kyunke tum meri saasu maa se baat kar rhi thi wo important tha.

She raised her eyebrow, " itne confident mat ho kabhi bhi kuch bhi ho sakta hai!"

" iss case main mein confident hun or tum bhi yeh confidene kam nhn kar sakti".

He sighed, "phir bhi sorry tarika"

He got an SMS...

"Freddy ne bulaya hai , mein jata hun apna khayal rakhna or ab rona mat", he kissed her forehead and left.

His burden was gone.

Tarika was standing there and she smiled. As an package with him she also learned to love the abberation in his nature and now she did not needed any explanations from him, because she knew that he felt for her but was unable to express it in a normal manner.

**A/N: So this was a small piece of my thought, many of you would be in conflict with it but I thought I should expose my view. May be it is not natural but according to me it is NATURAL!**


End file.
